comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-10-08 - It's a Strong Name
Yesterday, great tragedy struck New York City in the death of Tony Stark's girlfriend. The man is not only famous and rich, but also a support member and honorary member of the Avengers. As a result, Natu decided she needed to get away from the Watchtower and see humanity a bit more widely...and she wanted to help the Avengers so went on some patrols. The female green lantern though is currently responding to a car chase by police that came over her ring which was keeping tabs on the police scanners. To make matters worse, when she arrives it already became a nasty wreak. Her expression hardens. Moving quickly, the woman flies down and starts to act as emergency response. A door is ripped off of one car in a manner not to jerk the vechile about, and she is soon sawing out one wounded man in the car. When a police officer races off to her, she already completed a scan. "I need a medic now! He has internal bleeding. I'm going to perform emergency response right now; I'm a doctor, and I am familiar with human physiology." Her words are quick and professional as she orders the police officer, working to free the man and stabilize him with her Green Lantern ring power. He is not the only injured and trapped sadly. Natu isn't the only post-human responder, thankfully. Saying it's possible to really see Kon-El coming is overly generous. He hits the ground as a blur, flattening loose debris immediately by the impact site, and sending it scattering farther out as evidence of the involved physics cheat. He looks to Natu, then to the crash, and stares intently for a few moments, frowning to himself as he moves over and places his hands on the wreckage. The jaws of life have nothing on the telekinetic, and the pinning metal warps noisily back into something resembling it's original shape. It's going great, and he moves one bit of metal after another, and then a splurt of blood with too much pressure behind it to be anything but arterial splashes over the S-shield on his chest. The teenaged hero blurs, pressing a hand to the sight, the panic of hasty, albeit effective first aid on his face. Natu is working to stabilize the one she is tending. She does notice Superboy from the corner of her eye though, "Careful!" Her words are sharp, but they are sharp with concern. She takes a deep breath and you can sense the green energy roaming over toward you and the other victim. She then starts to give direction as green energy works to stabilize the neck and place the man she is tending on a green hoverboard. Her directions are simple and direct, describing when required of how to put on pressure to stop the bleeding, and how to stabilize the car accident victim. She does not even seem to notice Superboy's age. Pressure isn't a problem, the seal formed by the hand reinforced by a telekinetic field. "It's not going to start bleeding in, is it?" he asks once the victim is no longer spurting blood out. "Be careful, I smell gas." He starts looking around, trying to put a visual to the smell. "Then we need to start moving these people. If we can find which transports are at the highest risk, I will see about moving them." The first responders are arriving now, and Natu calls some over, and gives them a quick rundown of her victim and yours. Then toward Superboy after this rapid speech, "Can you find it? I believe gas is a propellant on your world that is explosive, but I do not know how to tell if one of your transports are going to explode or not." "Too much metal around, it'll take too long for me to see through it all," Superboy says with frustration. "I don't think the cars are going to explode, catch on fire maybe, but not explode." Something in his tone makes the fire sound worse. He carefully trades off with a paramedic and follows his nose. Easily and smoothly, he lifts the wrecked car, passenger and all, from the ground, revealing the puddle of gas, even as, with the sound of deforming metal, he conducts a hasty repair on the leaking gas tank. A pause, and Natu stares at him. "That was effective." But she is moving again, going to the next one. It's a broken leg, but nothing worse. She actually works helps the person get out of the car as they give a cry of pain, an older woman. She then moves to brace the leg with some sort of green light contraption. She then leans down toward the woman, informing both her and a nearby medic, "When you a ready for the cast and to make the brace go away, tap it here three times. It will disappear." Her powers...aren't being used for raw violence or power...but for healing. May not exactly be a thing usually seen with Green Lantern power. Natu is working tirelessly, moving from one person to the next, leaving those with minor injuries to others as long as they are not trapped...even then, she asks for you to release them, so she can deal with medical concerns. It is not till she reaches one particular truck, that her red face shifts, and her purple eyes close as if she is in pain. When she moves, it is with a violence with surgeon precision to free a body from a crumpled truck. The body is then set on the ground and white gloved hands move to place the man's hands upon his chest, one atop the other, and closing his eyes gently. The way she carefully arranges the body is as if it is for a reason. Though one dead so far, is such a small number for the pile up. And only three major injuries, four with broken limbs, and a number of minor injuries. The car is set down gently, and Superboy gets back to work. Though he wears the crest of the House of El, it's his unique power that's seeing the most work as he helps where he can, replacing the jaws of life where necessary, and serving as an improvised tourniquet where he must. He doesn't dare use the heat vision with the smell of gas fumes filling the fall air. As Natu holds her vigil, the young man looks around. "Is that everyone?" he asks. Natu nods, "Yes. I will ask the police where they wish the cars to be set and how cleanup must be performed. This is not an area I am knowledgeable with." She moves to stand up, the medics will see about a body bag and see about his furneral things...she tries not to think about humans /burying/ their dead, how creepy! She walks over to a police officer, and the two speak briefly. The officer does not appear the most comfortable in her presence, but she just holds herself aloof. You can overhear the conversation, how things are fine, she can leave, how Natu asks for assurance, and again offers her assistance, and the copy saying they don't need it. Expression tight, Natu turns away and walks toward you. There is only a slight sway to her confident walk, and there is an edge of aggression to it as well. Her shoulders are held back and stiff, making her not appear very approachable. It's her inhuman purple eyes that seem to flash and sparkle with intelligence and annoyance that are perhaps most intimidating to some. "They'll probably call in their own tow trucks," Kon says, and looks around. He watches the exchange between space cop and Earth cop. "The New York guys seem... paranoid about outside help, especially alien outside help." At least he doesn't actually look it. It is perhaps a bit 'mutant unfriendly, and alien falls in that', but Natu does not know quite the difference yet. Her lips press into a thin line, and she nods roughly. "I should be used to it, not just here, but many planets." And more, such as the fact she is the same race as Sinestro. Her reactions are stiff, but she is not cruel to Kon in the least. "Thank you for your assistance earlier, what you did with the cars in how you reshaped them was...interesting. Would it be considered rude if I inquired to how you did it?" She stops near you. "Ah, I'm... well, I'm not full Kryptonian, I'm actually a human Kryptonian hybrid, not sure if it's a result of that or if I'm just a meta, but I'm also a telekinetic," Kon explains. "Tactile. I have to be touching something to effect it, but it's actually stronger than my physical muscles, which, you know, half-Kryptonian. It's saying something." Natu is silent as she tilts her head slightly, as if confirming something. She then nods. "My ring informed me that Kryptonians are a nearly extinct alien race that its survivors have settled here on Earth. There are a total of three and a half I believe the term is?" She honestly means no offense. "It must be difficult for you, trapped between two cultures like that, or perhaps a little easier by sharing something with the natives here." Natu isn't sure which, she has no experience with what you have gone through. "I am a Kourgaran, from the planet of Korugar. A member of the Green Lantern Corps by circumstance. I am a surgeon." No superpowers for her even though she is an alien! She's a doctor. "Though I suppose my current position would be more field medic these days. Though I may be Korugar, I now know many different alien genetics and how to assist them medically, including humans. Though I have not studied Kryptonians. I understand under the yellow sun, they are highly durable and strong, and have a natural healing ability themselves." These must be from the Guardian files, as she does not seem to speak from personal experience. Natu then barely hints at a smile, "My apologizes. I love speaking of the medical, and genetics have such an influence on how to respond medically to different races. I admit I am curious about the mutant and meta-gene as well because of this. My homeworld has nothing like it, or individuals with unusual powers." Her words do sound sincere, even if she speaks and holds herself a little stiffly. She's honestly just curious. Superboy doesn't really take offense, he's known too many scientists in his short life. "I... well, I've grown up here. There isn't really a culture shock issue. As for the half Kryptonian thing... I dunno, I always have been, but the actual Kryptonian powers are relatively recent, for a while it was just... I guess it'd be a Meta gene or whatever. First I've heard of one in a Kryptonian, but that'd be a question for Kara, she's the only one that really remembers the place." He considers for a moment. "STAR Labs is doing some research into the weird genetics, and I know some folks who know a lot about mutants but... well, I hesitate to point you their way without talking to them first. They've got their reasons to be secretive, and, no offense, a green glowing space-cop, medic of not, showing up at their door might draw attention they'd rather avoid." Natu's lips twitch a bit. "That is such a nice way to put it." She then finally offers a hand toward you, "I am Soranik Natu," taking perhaps a surprising liking to the young man. "I did not see you arrive, but does that mean you can fly? If so, we may wish to depart here, before we garner more stares and glares." Did she just rhyme? Entirely on accident...her ring translates for her, and for you to her! "Kon-El," Superboy says, shaking the hand. "And yeah, I fly. Used to mostly do it with the TK, but the Kryptonian stuff's taken over for the most part there. He starts to lift off. "But yeah, STAR Labs, look them up, they might help you with that curiosity thing." "I will check into them then." It does make Natu curious. All she has now is an illegal, free clinic on her homeworld...her doctor's license was taken from her for being a Green Lantern. She lifts up easily into the air, and flies up above the buildings with you. "Though I suspect my time on Earth grows short," looking a bit wistful before she hides it. "I do not necessarily agree with the human heroes here, and my usefulness is fading. It is a beautiful planet though. The humans have done well in governing for themselves, even with their ups and downs. They conquered and moved on from their dictators for the most part; though a few small countries are still within their grips." "I... I don't really worry about the world. Partly because I'm not like Kal, powerful and fast enough to actually look out for the entire thing, but also because... there's some problems you really can't solve for people. You just have to focus on the problem in front of you, and do the best you can, and hope it's enough." Conner shrugs. "We saved people today, we didn't save all of them, but..." a look at the splash of red across the crest on his chest, "It could have been worse." Natu pauses briefly, and then moves to reach out with a white gloved hand. There is a flash of almost...heat felt perhaps, but it's gentle. The blood is then gone in a puff of nothingness. "I did what I could to assure they could survive to the operating table, but for the one," her expression strained at that one. "Life is...precious, even the life of an enemy. As a doctor that swore an oath, it is life I wish never to steal away." "You're pretty young for a doctor," Conner points out. "Or does your species just age slowly?" he asks, touching the spot where the blood had been. "Kal has a similar rule, and we all try to stick by it." On the repetition, there's a... hesitance to the name, as if it's not what he actually thinks when he thinks of the person, but what he remembers to call him. "I am young, but I am also brilliant. I also believe our education system works a little differently," Natu admits. "We do age similar though, as in humans and Korugarans, but I believe we may mature a little faster, and live perhaps a little longer." She is a little iffy on that still. "Biologically we are not too different from humans, though or coloring chromosomes are very different. It is surprising considering how distantly we live from one-another." "I can't judge, Kryptonians pass for human, and except for the entire 'Yellow Sunlight makes us demigods' thing, we're pretty close to human. At least on the surface. Apparently actually making me was a complete pain. I was meant to be a clone, but... Kryptonian DNA's weird, so they had to splice human in and... look, I just finished High school, and I was a high school freshman when they explained all this the first time. I don't really get it." A blink at that, and Natu's purple eyes seem to soften. "Made? Not born? I have heard of such things, but I have never seen it. That must be difficult to deal with. The fact you connect with others and work so hard to protect them, speaks well of you Kon-El." Though she does then say with a perhaps surprising gentle smile, "Congratulations on graduating high school. When do you start to attend university? What will you be majoring in?" She's a doctor, of course she will be thinking of 'higher education'. And if only Kon knew, Natu is trying to think of a gift she could obtain, that a young hero would appreciate as a graduation present. "I'm technically 5," Kon says with a chuckle. "I... well, I'm at terms with it. I've got a family, friends, and, heck, one of my friends is technically younger than I am," he says with a laugh. "Probably won't get started on college until at least next semester, and I'm really not sure," he says, not wanting to give /too/ much away. "I used to have a little media empire going around me, so I might go into business or something." He shrugs. "Five? That is very young." Natu does appear surprised. But she nods, "You are blessed however, very much so." And perhaps a little...Natu is jealous, but she hides it very well. "Business is not a bad major to go into if you have the personal drive. I wish you great success in your studies. I remember graduating with my doctor's certificate was one of the happiest in my life." "It's... complicated. There was psychic imprinting, and... I'm a very strange person," Conner says. "And yet I manage to find I have a lot in common with a lot of folks. I guess it's... well, all about perspective." He shrugs. "Anyway, I should probably get going. Dog needs to be taken for a walk. Good meeting you--ah... okay, how's your people's naming system work? Do I call you Soranik or Natu?" Natu seems to think about that, then says, "Natu is my surname. It is very personal to refer someone by their first name," she admits. "I am not sure you wish to refer to me as such. However, you may refer to me simply as Natu." She smiles softly then. "Do you have a preference on what I should call you?" "Natu, then," Kon says with a nod. "Well... I was born just 'Superboy' but Superman named me Kon-El. That's actually the full name. Kon would be the given name, El the family, but it's so short you can kinda say it all at once." Natu smiles at that, a warmer expression then. "I do like it. It's a good name, and sounds strong even though it is short." She then bows her head respectfully. "Take care Kon-El, enjoy walking the dog. I hope our paths will cross again." She then moves to fly off, patrolling the city once more. Kon gives a wave, and then takes off. He's not more than a few blocks away before the telltale boom of a broken sound barrier resonates through the sky. Teenagers, always in such a hurry.